Heaven's Tears
by xTimexTurnerx
Summary: His head could not be whole until his heart was. GinnyHarry oneshot. Scenes of a Mild Sexual Nature, Sensitive TopicIssueTheme


**_Author's Note: _Hello! This a Ginny/ Harry one-shot that I actually wrote for two different challanges. They both required that you couldn't use dialouge in the story at any point, which was a first for me. Lemme know how I did! REVIEW por favor! Even 'constructive ones' they're helpful. I can take a hit. :P. **

**_Disclaimer:_ Guess what! **

**You're stuck with it.**

**Oh, I'm not JK Rowling either. Or assocaited in any WAY, SHAPE, FORM, or MOLD with ANYONE with ANYTHING to do with ANY PART of Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Heaven's Tears**

_Drip, drip, drip._

_Splash, splash, splash._

So appropriate for the morose mood inside of Hogwarts to coordinate with the weather outside.

It was lightly, but steadily raining outside, along the Hogwarts grounds. The sky was gray, and the sun had not shined since the day before, directly after the defeat of the most powerful wizard known to man. Correction, one of the most powerful wizards.

Hogwarts still lay in shambles. There were scorch marks and caved in walls everywhere. Most of the students and families had stayed to help with the damage control…the Weasleys' were among them.

The youngest and only female Weasley sat alone in the remains of her old dormitory. She had slipped away from her family about an hour ago. They were all grieving the loss of her brother Fred. She had never seen her brothers cry. They were supposed to be her support. They were invincible. She really couldn't take the tears free- falling down their faces anymore.

She hadn't cried. She was still in shock from the battle. Nothing really to her had sunk in yet. She could only think of one person that would make everything seem real. And, he had not been seen since after his defeat of the Dark Lord. She ached to hold him, just to prove, yes that he had overcome all obstacles and was still alive. As she tried to recall the battle, flashes of images swam into her view. The fatal curse Bellatrix tried to deliver her, and then Harry's limp body.

She shivered involuntarily at that thought. She thought a piece of her had died when she saw that. All reasoning drained out of her along with her reason to live.

She suddenly felt confined and suffocated in the marginally spacious room. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed. She needed to escape. She was drowning herself in her own thoughts… all of the what if's… if only's… she wanted to forget. She needed to get away.

She got up and ran out of the room, out of the portrait, and encumbered no one. She never slowed down… if she did, reality would catch up to her. She felt comfort in the steady thud of her steps and the echo around her head of her own heartbeat.

She soon met the door to the outside of the castle. She pushed it open without hesitation, relishing in the cool drops of heaven's tears hitting her face. Heaven was even grieving. Heaven could cry, why couldn't she?

She ran all the way down the Black Lake, never stopping to rest, never pausing to catch her breath. Now she had reached her destination. Her clothes were soaked through to her skin by now. She had no where else to run. She stood by her favorite tree, her chest heaving while her body worked furiously to catch her breath. She watched the individual droplets of rain hit the lake, the ripples widening and then vanishing.

Meanwhile, a boy with very untidy black hair and enticing emerald eyes looked out of his window to see a figure down by one of his past favorite locations. He noted the vibrant red hair and knew in and instant who it was.

He decided to leave his dormitory, something he had been dreading to do for the last day. He didn't want questions, he didn't want attention, he didn't want praise. He wanted peace, but he had not felt it yet. The key to it was currently by the Black Lake; he was sure of it. His head could not be whole until his heart was. Without another thought, he sprinted out of the Gryffindor common room.

_Drip, drip, drip._

_Splash, splash, splash._

The rain hit him like a slap in the face, none the less; he did not let the natural elements stand in his path. It seemed like an eternity until he reached the red head. Speeches and things he should say ran through his mind. But when he reached her, his head was blank. Her back was towards him, looking over the lake, as he approached her.

He came up behind her and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. She wheeled around and faced him.

Their gazes connected. It was a moment that both would recall lasting for an eternity. So many feelings were passes in that one, momentous look. Grief, longing, triumph, love… They looked until they embraced. Their lips connected and poured their own passion and emotion into the other. They broke apart and he wrapped his arms around her.

She trembled in his arms as the tears finally fell. He held her and steadily and surely the rain died away, just like the shock finally had. Heaven stopped crying, and eventually so did the vivacious red head. He stroked her hair lovingly and assured her he was here, for good and everything would be okay.

_Drip, drip, drip..._

_Splash, splash, sp..._

The clouds cleared and left only feeble, but promising sunshine in their wake.


End file.
